swbfhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldiers of Fate
The History of the Soldiers of Fate SoF started on the game Star Wars Battlefront II on the PS2 around December of 2005. The two founders of the clan are Dark and Turk. Dark and Turk first met and became friends a couple months before the clan was created. After hanging out together for a while they decided they wanted to create a clan. It was talked about but did not happen right away. Instead, Dark and Turk joined a well established laid back clan know as the "Elite Commando Unit" - "ECU". They had a lot of fun, met some friends, gained experience, and learned many things about clans and the game. After about a month or so after joining Dark and Turk came back to their idea of creating a clan. Dark came up with the name "Soldiers of Fate" and Turk and Dark left ECU to continue there success with their new clan "SoF". When ECU found out about the new clan SoF they wished them luck and some friends were interested in joining. One in particular was Smiley. Smiley joined SoF and was the third clan leader of the clan. SoF created in-clan ranks and started to recruit. One of the earliest recruits and first "General" in the clan was Chuck. SoF continued to recruit and had a good start with getting over 20 members within the first couple days. With the clan now established SoF started to do scrimmages to test out our skill. At this era SoF is now more established and knows a lot more about battles. SoF has done a few scrims and battles by this time, but one battle stood out among the others. It was with a clan called "Angles of Death" - "AoD". In this battle AoD had broken some rules and disrespected our clan. Fights broke loose and hate was in-bedded in between SoF and AoD. This resulted in a long time "war" between the clans. This war included server raids, spies, and anything and everything to upset the other clan. Spies were sent from both clans to be recruited as fake recruits into the other clan to get inside info such as battle strategies and server passwords. One spy that came from AoD was recruited into SoF. This spy's name was Shadow, and he was in SoF for a while and he became an Officer. It wasn't until later that SoF found out he was a traitor and he was kicked out of the clan. SoF did not know who to trust anymore and stopped recruiting. During the war many have quit and only the strong and committed members stayed. With the war causing the weak to quit, and the strong to stay SoF became a very tight core group. SoF was now stronger than ever, so strong in fact they finished off the despicable clan AoD and finished the war in victory. With new found confidence SoF was taking on many clans and were winning countless battles going on a winning streak. Things were now going smoothly with SoF creating themselves a name in the SWBFII gaming world. Soon after SoF's recent success SoF fall down hard from a victorious high. Around the summer of 2007 a few leaders were inactive for a couple months, leaving it up to the officers to run the clan. It did not turn out so well. Many members were inactive, no one was recruiting, and a few of SoF's main members left. Dark and smiley left to create a new clan called "The Silent Knights" - "TSK", and Daredevil left to join them. On top of all that SoF's traitor, Shadow, visted the SoF website and hacked it and destroyed it. This left SoF with little clan communication and further lead to in-activeness. Many thought SoF was dead at this point. The clan indeed was not dead thanks to members such as Haku, Zion, and Leach who kept the clan alive and showed great leadership in time of need. This act gave Zion the clan leadership rank. The leaders became active again and another website was put up for the clan. Also Dark and Smiley returned to the clan. Things were running smoothly again and SoF started to recuit and get ready to battle. SoF now ready to fight signed up for the famous 6v6 Class Specific Ladder on the "Sonic Army" gaming ladder site for SWBFII. SoF wasn't very well known then. The first battle SoF faced was against a well known clan called "CvC". SoF beat them by a land slide. Next battle was against another well known tough clan called "Rabid". SoF beat them too easily. Rabid were very surprised and wanted a re-match. So SoF battled and beat them again. This led to SoF being in first place on the ladders. Everyone was surprised and underestimated SoF. SoF's fourth battle was against a very good clan that many considered the best at the time. This clan was called "DSF". This was a very close battle, tied at 2-2 going to the last map out of five. The last map was Polis Massa and SoF started off badly. DSF pushed SoF all the way back to the last base and held us there for a while. SoF did not want to come all this way to just lose, so SoF compiled themselves and got out of the last base and took another, then another, pushing DSF back to one base. While being excited for the amazing comeback SoF soon realized that they have only a few reinforcements because of being trapped at one base for so long. SoF had about 15 reinforcements while DSF had about 100, then SoF down to 9 and DSF down to 60. SoF trying to take the last base before the reinforcements ran out failed. Game ended with SoF losing with 0 reinforcements and with DSF around 10. This may have been the closest battle in SWBFII history. Although SoF lost the battle, they still came in one of the top spots on the ladder standings and gained some respect around the gaming community. Not long after the 6v6 CS Ladder SoF was thinking about changing their name. SoF came to an agreement of changing the name to "Soldiers in Kommand" - "SiK". SoF made a new site to go along with it. During SiK they played as a clan on Socom: Combined Assault. Only about two months later SoF decided to go back to the clan name SoF and made a new site along with it. SoF started thinking about new games and next gen. SoF went to the game Battlefield 2: Modern Combat on PS2. A few members were really good and SoF won a few battles, but SoF quit and returned to SWBFII. A new General joined named Cyclone and helped SoF recruit and get back into things on SWBFII. Clan drama began to happen and this resulted in the clan separating with the unhappy members making a clan called "PWN". There was a lot of disputes between SoF and PWN but it was soon ended with SoF beating PWN and causing their clan to die. A few members from PWN returned to SoF along with new ones. A few key members were recruited around this time such as Phalanx and Demon Blade. They both have showed dedication and leadership in the clan and have been promoted to Officers. After about 3 1/2 years of playing SWBFII SoF decided to retire on August 18, 2009, but about 2 1/2 months later SoF decided to come back to playing SWBFII. In addition to SoF coming back to their original game, Phalanx decided to bring back a SWBFII gaming community that was created about a year and a half ago before called The Frontlines on a new site - Enjin. The plan was to keep SWBFII alive as long as possible with competition, but a few months later the site became inactive and SoF once again retired from SWBFII. It has become apparent that SoF may never fully retire from the beloved SWBFII after all the times retiring and coming out of retirement. Chances are you will see a SoF member on SWBFII every once and a while until the game is put offline. With SWBFII slowly dying and SoF members getting bored of the same game after playing it for years, SoF has decided to take the next gen idea into consideration. In 2008 the leap to PS3 was successful. SoF has competed as a clan on games such as Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warefare 2, Killzone 2 and Battlefield Bad Company 2. SoF has had the most competition on Kz2 and MW2 out of all of the PS3 games that have been played, with playing over 100 matches on Kz2 and winning around 80, and playing months of MW2 but not as many battles. (Present and past) Turk, Dark, Smiley, Nemesis, Chuck, Darth Zion, Vulcan, Daredevil, Cheese, Scout, Leach, Cyclone, Darth Khaos, Striker, Lokes, Gregor, Robert, Rambo, FDA, Gfire, Haku, Toku, Mike, Damian, Twisted, Ceadrid Past SoF Websites: www.joinsof.enjin.com www.joinsof.co.nr www.clansof.co.nr www.sikgaming.co.nr www.sofgaming.co.nr www.z15.invisionfree.com/soldiers_sof Past SoF Videos: SoF Youtube Channel Chuck Getting Owned SoF GroundPound There has been many changes over the years with SoF, but one thing has always stayed the same. That is having fun. We don't want the drama and bullshit here, we want things to be laid back and fun. This doesn't mean we are not competitive though, we do enjoy competition but we learn to understand and accept loosing. Loosing sucks, but it doesn't have to effect you for the rest of your life. We try to convey that atmosphere here and in the clan. So stop crying about how you got blown up by a bullshit grenade and just laugh about how funny you look flying through the air!Category:SWBF2 Category:Clans